<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[hc] belphie finds you crying in your sleep by CalzoneCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540600">[hc] belphie finds you crying in your sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalzoneCat/pseuds/CalzoneCat'>CalzoneCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, I feel like crap aha, It’s emo hours, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalzoneCat/pseuds/CalzoneCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[hc] belphie finds you crying in your sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had let you sleep in his bed lately.</p><p>You told him you preferred it since you’d have better dreams.</p><p>But tonight he walked in on you moaning pitifully in your sleep, your forehead beaded with sweat.</p><p>He’d press a soft towel from the nightstand to your face and you’d wake up instantly, immediately fighting tears.</p><p>Belphie was smart enough to know it was another nightmare. He didn’t pester you with questions or unnecessary chatter.</p><p>He climbed into his bed with you, holding you close as your quiet sobs faded away into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>